


Dragon Age Haiku: DA2 Edition

by Maybethings



Series: Dragon Age Haikus [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Haiku, Meta Poetry, Poetry, Qun, Qunari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikus inspired by Dragon Age - DA2 lore/story/NPC-inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arishok

Qunari proverb:  
The bull with the widest horns  
may yet meet the knife.


	2. Bianca

Some trees cannot grow  
under stone; but see my roots,  
Hear my mortal song!


	3. The Chantry - The Last Straw

Black walls and stout chains  
Behold! A red flower blooms  
To welcome the spring.


	4. Evangeline (mild Asunder spoilers?)

Good news, mother mine:  
My sword is yet double-edged,   
clear, and right, and true.


	5. Meredith

Blood as red as sword.  
Amelia, wait, my sweet girl;  
Sister is coming.


	6. Romancing Fenris

Three words. A red cloth.  
With little things like these are  
Gamers’ hearts undone.


	7. Romancing Merrill

Anders, Fenris, stop  
insulting my elf girlfriend.  
Can’t take you anywhere.


	8. Sandal

Split the rough geode  
to see what colour its heart;  
Strike, and hear it ring.


	9. Sataareth

That which upholds comes  
to a foreign hand. And still  
It serves its purpose.


	10. Tomwise

Graceful columbine  
Leaf-blades like wary ears; blooms  
turning insides out


End file.
